New Teams On the Block
by Ryuu Ookami
Summary: 6 months after the Royal Cup, the Backdraft creates 4 state of the art zoids but they get stolen during a deminstration. The Zoids are then later regestered under a new team, Bandits. Read as the Bandits fight their way to champions. NCZ people in it.


**Ok, here is my first shot at a zoids fanfiction. I added Two new zoids based off a zoid in New Centery Zero.**

**I don't own zoids and claim the thoughts of the Mirage and Flare Fox(Sorry if someone else possible came up qith them) I beleive I came up with their unique traits well**

**Chapter 1**

In an unknown location in the desserts of Zi, a white zoid was leaping gracefully across it. In a control room in a building several miles away watched several people with two narrating. both wore long black coats. One had an egg shaped head and messed up close crop hair cut. Teh other had a squarer jaw set and dark gray hair, their names were Dr Laon and Commander Alteil. They were explaining the specs of their latest creation, the Flare Fox.

Laon spoke in an scientific yet crazed manner," The Flare Fox's weapons are similar to that if it's cousin, the Shadow Fox . Though instead of the six barreled vulcan gun, we mounted a triple barrel Vulcan gun as well as a flare launcher in the middle of the roatating barrels. We had to do that do to the flare launcher."

The white zoid deminstrated it's main weapon's firing rate on several dropped targets from the zabats. Each target was destroyed in a small burst of laser fire. Alteil smiled at the accuracy of the zoid and couldn't wait for them to see the effectiveness of it's flare launcher. Dr. Laon yawned and continued on with is speech," The Flare Fox has been designed to blind it's enemies while not being blinded itself. It's canopy has been designed to polarize and filter out the bright light making the Flare fox capable of attacking or fleeing the disoriented opponent."

As to show what the doctor said, several of the Zabats dove in just as the Flare fox launched it's flare into the sky. A big flash was seen at the edge of the camera since it swung in a different direction of the flare momentarily. As the camera set back to the fox, it's triple barreled vulcan gun was unleashing a berrage of lasers onto the Zabats as they tried to escape. The Zabats soon exploded and fell to the ground in a command system freeze.

Laon spoke once more to the assembled group," it is effective but limited, it only carries one flare in the launcher so it has to be used wisely. Now onto the next zoid we have created. it is the Liger Zero X."

the nimble Flare Fox bounded off screen as a larger bulkier zoid entered. It was a dark blue with gold panels and golden blades. It had an golden crown and it's mane was more swept around the head. its final feature was a gold spike at the end of it's tail. It roared out, announcing it's arrival. many in the room gasped at it, since it was similar to the zoid they hated the most, the Liger Zero. Commander Alteil spoke up this time," This is based off the data we have aquired from our multiple dealings with the Blitz team. it is more offense oriented than the Liger Zero and is slightly fast than the Liger Zero. in a one on one fight with the Zero and it in the basic form, The Zero X is the winner."

The Zero X charged forward, showing off it's speed and attack power with the two blades. It was similar to a blade liger and many amongst the group thougth so as well until Alteil spoke again," it is not a blade liger becasue in addition to the two blades it also has an EMP generator that will scramble any electronical device that the dischagre is pointed at"

The Zero X lowered its blades even further and stuck it's tail into the ground as several gold flaps on the armor opened, releasing a bolt of lightning. The camera got scrambled for a second but came back showing the dark liger roaring loudly before stalking off. Another Liger model zoid walked into veiw, it was white with blue details. on it's back was a single blade as well as a cannon that sat at the base of the folded blade. The blade and cannon sat on a golden disc that could rotate the blade to either side of the body. Doctor Laon spoke for this zoid with an air of glee," This folks is the Masamure Liger. It is slightly larger than the rest of the ligers as well as faster. it's main attacks abilities is it's agility, the large blade and the cannon."

The liger started it's performance bounding to an AI controled Dimantis, it's large blade lowered and extended. in one sweep, the blade cut through the whole zoid, destroying it and it's core. The Masamure folded and rotated the blade back to it's back, turning and firing off several shots at three targets, which were Dibisons. All three bison zoids collapsed once hit. Several eyes widened at the display of power the two ligers showed in the breif moments they saw either of them. They were now eager to see the last of the zoids Laon and Alteil invented.

The Masamure stalked off screen and everyone waited for the final zoid to appear. A few eyes darted back and forth trying to look for it and wondered what was gonig on. Alteil stood with a smug look on hsi face before stopping as a low ranking Backdraft officer approached him. The spectators watched as the member spoke with Altail and saw Alteil's face slowly change from smugness to horror as he looked at the monitor where his trained eyes spotted the constant shimering that had been in the camera's veiw since the Flare Fox's entry. Then the shimering vanished to reveal a tanish white fox zoid with it's tri-barreled vulcan laser cannon and mid ranged short barreled rifle pointed at the camera. Then the feed was lost in a flash of the mid ranged rifle.

* * *

The pilot of the tannish white fox zoid pulled off his black helmet with a mirrored visor to show brown hair that was slightly tassled. his hazel eyes showed a slightly intrested expression yet his face remained nuetral, "Ok guys, the gig is up, clean up the observers and lets meet up."

The fox zoid looked up, it's vulcan gun letting loose several salvos of laser fire at the Zabats in the sky. The Zero X and Masamure took on the heavy weight class of zoids as the Flare Fox 's vulcan cannon tore throught the light zoids. In minutes only four zoids remained standing but remained there for seconds before bounding off.

In the shadowy base of a nearby mountain, a wolf zoid shifted to the standing position with it's scanning equipment rotation back into place on the neck. A teenage girl stood up as the cockpit hatch opened," Hm, what do you say Konig Wolf? Think they might have potential?"

The dark blue zoid gave a growl in response to her question. The two set off to stalk the stolen zoids of the BDG.

* * *

At the Zoids battle Commision's Ultrasarus, things were in an uproar. The Backdraft group had interfered with several more battles, claiming to be getting back at the Commision for stealing four of their newest zoids. The commisioner, an elderly general who with a dark gray beard watched all that was gonig on. In his mind he was wondering the same thing as many others, what were the new zoids like. The only ones they had on record that were new were the Beserk Fury, Elephander, and Shadow Fox. Two of the three were regestered in team roosters. And it had been six months since the royal cup and the Fury was still missing.

_So the Backdraft created more zoids to use on us. I wonder what they are,_ thought the Commisioner. As he pondered more, a young officer approached him with a file in hand," Sir, here are papers in four new warriors and the team they are forming."

"Ok, thank you officer," The Commisioner glanced at the first sheet of paper, reading the name: Helo Dagoon. He then glanced over all the required information on the regester like height, weight, blood type, age, sex, and such. He then looked at the listed Zoid eh would be piloting, a Mirage Fox.

_Never heard of that zoid before. The only fox zoid known is the Shadow..... He couldn't be the theif of the Backdraft zoids could he?_ The commisioner then glanced at all the members, noting that all the zoids never were heard of before today. He turned to his video phone, bringing up the team coordination offices head coordinator," Major Hermes, send a request to the Bandit, Lightning, Sabers, Champ, and Blitz teams to be at the opening ceremony to mark the arivel of what we, the Zoids Battle Commision, beleives is the next Royal Cup champions."

"Sir, I understand but why the Bandit Team? There are several other teams."

"Because they have rare zoids and I have a hunch that they will help us flush otu the remaining pockets of teh Backdraft Group."

The man gulped and nodded," i will inform all the teams you requested."

The commisioner nodded and shut off the video phone, sighing and going on a hunch.

* * *

Ok, Specs and resons for them for the two new zoids.

Flare Fox - Wields a Tri barreled rotating Vulcan beam cannon with a flare launcher in the center of the rotating barrels. it was designed this way to keep the weapons consolidated on it's small fox like fram. The 6 barrel to 3 barrel switch was because of where the flare and rotating machinery were kept. it still has the Strike Laser Claw attack.

Mirage Fox - Same as the Flare Fox except it as a mid ranged cannon in the middle of the rotating barrels. The Cannon's ammo consists of three six round magazines loaded and locked in places in the spacing between the barrels. After each shot another is loaded from the next magazine so they are all emptied evenly. As well as the Strike Laser Claw it has a heat generator in place of the smoke dischargers on it's side. The heat generator will discharge all the heat in the zoid to creat a a heat mirage that will make the zoid almost invisible if the discharges are on full blast. The down side is it can't move fast or start the heat dischargers if moving at a fast pace. There is a limit for how long the discharges go for.


End file.
